


【迪托】二十字微小說挑戰

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 又名：極限記梗筆記ry寫點小東西，結果迪托兩個人名字都不短我太難了(
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Kudos: 1





	【迪托】二十字微小說挑戰

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：極限記梗筆記ry  
> 寫點小東西，結果迪托兩個人名字都不短我太難了(

**Adventure（冒險）**

「這雜貨店的零食沒想到還不錯。」  
「我就說了唄！」

  
**Angst（焦慮）**

卡文迪許已經一個月沒有跑到他船上了。

  
**Crackfic（崩壞橋段）**

他們在比賽誰吃的蔬菜拉麵比較多。

  
**Crime（罪行）**

「爛菜頭居然把前輩們的懸賞單都換成他自己的！！！」

**Crossover（混合同人）**

崎玉一拳打在屏障上，雙方都沒有受到傷害。

**Death（死亡）**

屏障消逝。

**Fantasy（幻想）**

「前輩~~！」  
「什麼事？巴托洛米奧。」

**Fetish（戀物癖）**

輕啄細吻中指和食指，惹的對方一陣臉紅。

**First Time（第一次）**

他的第一次哭得比平常還要誇張。

**Fluff（簡單甜蜜）**

「再陪我睡一下...」  
卡文迪許對著懷中的人說道。

**Future Fic（未來）**

「啊咧？捲心菜的房間在哪來著...這皇宮也太大了唄！」

**Horror（恐怖）**

巴托洛米奧必須待在白馬號上直到他的船修好。

**Humor（幽默）**

外號食人鬼卻是被吃的那一個。

**Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）**

「我要親親抱抱才能振作！」  
「不要唄！」

  
**Kinky（特殊性癖）**

耳朵、項圈還有這個會動的尾巴...嗚...變態爛菜頭......

**Parody（戲仿）**

他把螃蟹放進救上岸的王子衣服裡就躲了起來。

**Poetry（詩歌／韻文）**

春芽已冒頭  
偏偏暗示意難傳  
眾前明拐人

**Romance（浪漫）**

約會地點選在草帽海賊團主題樂園。

**Sci-Fi（科幻）**

「沉睡森林白馬號的艦長請求登船...」  
「把訊息屏蔽唄。」

**Smut（情色）**

他被迫看鏡子裡自己上下都濕透的模樣。

**Spiritual（心靈）**

空缺的部分使他不完整，然而他想不起那是誰。

**Suspense（懸疑）**

巴托洛米奧身上多了自己不知道的吻痕和咬痕。

**Time Travel（時空旅行）**

這麼小就能抱起來...等等卡文迪許，這樣是犯罪！

**Tragedy（悲劇）**

「不是說不要留痕跡嗎！前輩們都看到了嗚嗚嗚......」

**Gary Stu（蓋瑞蘇(大眾情人（男性）**

我這麼英俊優雅又完美，居然無法獲得他的目光。

**AU（平行宇宙劇情）**

「跟您介紹，這位是擔任敵手頭領角色的新入演員。」

**OOC（角色個性偏差）**

「捲心菜你做什麼都要問我是怎樣？吃錯花了唄？」

**UST（未解決情慾）**

嗅著對方留下來披肩上的味道。  
好想要...好想要......

**PWP（無劇情。在此狹義為＂上床＂）**

被撫上身下按摩時因為太舒服又哭了出來。

**Author's Note:**

> 二十字能用的描述真的不多，所以有一些是隱喻或是需要腦補的希望有讓大家看懂，寫這個好燒腦我的天ry


End file.
